This invention relates to the field of jet technology, primarily to liquid-gas jet apparatuses for evacuation or creation of a vacuum.
Liquid-gas jet apparatuses, comprising an active nozzle, a receiving chamber, a mixing chamber, a diffuser and ducts for supply of active and passive mediums, are known (see book of K. P. Shoumskoy "Vacuum apparatuses and devices", M., Mashgiz, 1963, pages 476-477).
However, these jet apparatuses have a relatively low efficiency factor, which limits their application range.
The starting point of this invention is a liquid-gas jet apparatus comprising an active nozzle and a mixing chamber with a diffuser. Optimal relative sizes of the mixing chamber and the active nozzle of this apparatus are determined by a formula depending on the ratio between the pressure differential of mediums' mixture and pressure differential of active liquid medium (see book of Sokolov[a] E. Y. and others, "Jet apparatuses", M., Energy, 1970, page 209).
However, operation of these jet apparatuses is accompanied by significant energy losses during the mediums' mixing process, which accounts for low efficiency of these devices.